


Тридцать три несчастья

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: ‒ Нет. ‒ Стив берет руки Баки в свои. ‒ Просто мы друг по другу соскучились. И иногда мы… очень экспрессивные.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: 05 Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Тридцать три несчастья

‒ Как так получилось?

Под тяжелым взглядом Ника Фьюри Стив впервые в жизни чувствует себя провинившимся школьником.

  


* * *

  


‒ Мне кажется, Фьюри нам подкидывает такие задачки, потому что мстит. За все былое. ‒ Баки откидывается на спинку пассажирского сидения. ‒ Это нам тут всю ночь торчать, чтобы выловить непонятно кого.

Стив барабанит пальцами по рулю.

‒ Зато он нас вместе отправляет. Хочешь, поспи? Я пока подежурю, потом поменяемся.

Баки молчит. Стив готов поспорить, что чувствует его руку на своем бедре. Если только это не галлюцинации, потому что он был уверен, что к некоторым вещам Баки еще долго не будет готов.

‒ Знаешь, мы можем попробовать скоротать время по-другому. 

‒ Правда? 

‒ Ну да. ‒ Баки опускает взгляд. ‒ Если ты не против. А то холодно и вообще…

Стив тут же тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но в последний момент отступает.

‒ А ты сам хочешь?

Баки хмыкает и целует его первым. Стив много раз обещал себе, что во время их нового первого поцелуя будет держать себя в руках, останется нежным и аккуратным. Но горячий язык уже у Стива во рту, и губы у Баки такие сладкие, и сам Баки так напорист, что Стив расстегивает на нем куртку, помогает снять ее, целует в шею и тут же тянется к футболке. Голова идет кругом.

‒ Я думал, дольше придется тебя уговаривать. Мы все-таки на задании…

‒ Так даже интереснее! ‒ Стив наклоняется, дергает рычаг под сидением Баки, и оно отодвигается вглубь салона. 

Он усаживается Баки на колени и смотрит в глаза. 

‒ Тут, конечно, тесновато, но с милым рай и в шалаше, да?

‒ Безусловно.

Стив дергает еще один рычаг, и спинка сидения опускается. 

Он на мгновение зажмуривается от удовольствия. В глубине души он был уверен, что однажды Баки от него чего-нибудь захочется, но и подумать не мог, что все случится в тесноте служебного автомобиля, где он сможет оседлать Баки, вдавить в спинку сидения и целовать сколько угодно. Стекла в салоне практически тут же запотевают.

Избавиться от форменных брюк оказывается той еще задачкой, но когда у них выходит, член Баки стоит также крепко, как и у Стива.

‒ Просто мы очень долго ехали вместе, ‒ сообщает Баки. ‒ Рядом. Много всего за это время надумалось. Я даже на заправке кое-что прикупил…

‒ Что же ты не сказал еще на заправке?

‒ Ну… ‒ Баки закусывает губу.

Ни у одного из них не хватает терпения на долгие ласки. Когда Стив наконец чувствует член Баки в себе и начинает двигаться, раскачиваясь на волнах удовольствия, он на некоторое время забывает обо всем на свете.

  


* * *

  


‒ Вы все проебали, ‒ произносит Фьюри и смотрит на них взглядом, которым можно было бы убить. ‒ Я хочу знать, как это вышло. Как вы ‒ вы двое ‒ могли упустить связного? Знаете, какие характеристики я вам давал перед этой операцией?

Стив внимательно смотрит на свои руки.

‒ Я сказал, что вы лучшие в своем роде. Не нуждаетесь в отдыхе и сне. Можете и без еды обойтись, если понадобится. Один из вас Капитан Америка, а второй ‒ настолько потрясающий снайпер, что пришлось переманивать из вражеской организации.

‒ Но это же неправда, ‒ бормочет Баки.

‒ Как посмотреть. ‒ Фьюри хмыкает. ‒ Приманили на Кэпа, предложили защиту и достойную оплату.

Баки пожимает плечами.

‒ Короче, я хочу от вас отчет. Как так получилось. В письменной форме.

‒ Вы не захотите его читать, ‒ вздыхает Стив.

  


* * *

  


‒ Так вам нужно починить кровать? ‒ Мастер вопросительно смотрит на Стива.

‒ Да, ‒ кивает тот.

‒ Вся эта старая мебель чертовски ненадежная, правильно я говорю?

‒ Чертовски ненадежная.

  


* * *

  


Стив входит в Баки, и тот глухо стонет от удовольствия. 

‒ Готов?

‒ Давай уже!

Ножка кровати ломается с громким треском в момент, когда Стив всего лишь чуть-чуть набирает темп. Угол наклона меняется, и Баки распахивает глаза, изумленно глядя на Стива.

Приходится прерваться на несколько мгновений, но в этом нет ничего страшного. Смех Баки ‒ тоже одна из самых лучших вещей на свете.

  


* * *

  


‒ Ванну, наверное, лучше даже не предлагать. Мы все сломаем и разольем. Она треснет под нами или вода просто выплеснется.

Стив окидывает ванну взглядом профессионального художника.

‒ Нам нужны другие поверхности, ‒ развивает свою мысль Баки. ‒ Стены, пол…

‒ Вообще мы вдвоем в нее спокойно влезем. И можем быть аккуратными…

‒ Не можем, хватит уже этого самообмана.

‒ Ну тогда под душем постоим. У стены, где безопасно. Мне очень нужно.

‒ Ну, если очень нужно, то, конечно, рискнем. ‒ Баки улыбается. ‒ А зачем?

‒ У тебя от воды волосы вьются. Мне ужасно нравится.

  


* * *

  


‒ Мистер Роджерс, на вас напали? ‒ Соседка заскакивает с ними в лифт в самый последний момент. Двери закрываются, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что они в ловушке.

‒ Напали? ‒ с недоумением переспрашивает он.

‒ Такой шум у вас стоял, я прямо испугалась.

Баки изучает потолок лифта. Возможно, продумывает пути для отступления.

Соседка явно решила их слегка проучить. 

‒ Напали. Да. ‒ Стиву почти удается выдержать ее взгляд.

‒ Вот и я так подумала. 

Они прощаются с ней у выхода из дома и некоторое время стоят в молчании.

‒ С нами что-то не так? ‒ произносит Баки, глядя на Стива. У него в глазах пляшут черти.

‒ Нет. ‒ Стив берет руки Баки в свои. ‒ Просто мы друг по другу соскучились. И иногда мы… очень экспрессивные.

‒ Вы такие милые вдвоем, ‒ сообщает им соседка снизу, появляясь на подъездной дорожке. ‒ Рада, что у вас все в порядке. А то вчера было ощущение, что на вас кто-то напал. Было прямо страшно за вас. В следующий раз мне вызвать полицию?

‒ Нет, что вы! Мы и сами справимся...


End file.
